leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp VHS Lady and the Tramp (October 6, 1987) * Orange Red Warnings * The Classics - Walt Disney Home Video Logo * Main Titles (Song: "Bella Notte") * "Peace on Earth"/Lady * Lady to Bed * Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper * Lady Speaks to Jock and Trusty/'It's Jim' * 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's * Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill * 'A Wee Bairn'/Tramp Meets Lady * Countdown to B-Day * 'What is a Baby?'/"La La Lu" * Going Away/Aunt Sarah * "The Siamese Cat Song" * The Muzzle/Lady Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks * Through the Zoo * Mr. Busy the Beaver/A Log Puller * Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" * The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught * The Pound/"He's a Tramp" * Jock and Trusty's Proposal/Lady's Deception * The Rat Returns/Tramp vs. the Rat/Falsely Accused * Trusty on the Trail * Visitors/Domestic Life * "The End" Lady and the Tramp (September 15, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming to Video" * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Preview * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview * The Rescuers Preview * Summer of the Monkeys Preview * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * "On ABC" * Disney's One Saturday Morning Commercial * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "Bella Notte") * The Beginning * Lady to Bed * Lady's Morning * Jock and Trusty * Tramp's Morning * Darling Expecting a Baby * Lady Meets Tramp * The Baby Arrives * "La La Lu" * Aunt Sarah * "The Siamese Cat Song" * Tramp Defends Lady * Getting into the Zoo * Beaver Scene * Visiting Tony's Restaurant * "Bella Notte" * Ever Chase Chickens * Dog Pound Scene * "He's a Tramp" * Tramp Comes to Apologize to Lady * Rat Scene * Jock and Trusty Save Tramp from the Dogcatcher * Happy Ending * "The End" * Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure Preview = Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 27, 2001) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview * 102 Dalmatians Preview * The Emperor's New Groove Preview * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart Preview * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/"Welcome Home" (Prologue) * Bath Time * Rules, Rules, Rules * Scamp Meets Angel * "World Without Fences" * Street Dog * Buster * "Junkyard Society Rag" * Scamp Ran Away * Reggie's Alley * The Tramp * Run * Searching for Scamp * "I Didn't Know that I Could Feel this Fashion" * Missing Scamp * Scamp's Choice * Junkyard Dog * Looking for Angel * "Always There" * The Pound * Going Home * Welcome to the Family * End Credits/"Bella Notte" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Preview = Lady and the Tramp: 50th Anniversary Edition (May 16, 2006) * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * Opening Credits/"Peace on Earth" * Settling Down for the Night * Lady Gets a Collar * The Other Side of the Tracks * A Mournful Day for Lady * Tramp's Point of View * Lady Wonders What is a Baby * "La La Lu" * Strange Visitors (Song: "The Siamese Cat Song") * Lady Runs Off * An Eager Beaver Saves the Day * Tramp Takes Lady Around Town * Spaghetti for Two (Song: "Bella Notte") * The Next Morning * The Dog Pound * "He's a Tramp" * Lady's Disgrace * A Rat in the House * Tramp to the Rescue * Trusty on the Trail * Domestic Life * "The End" * Restoration Credits * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) = Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Special Edition (August 31, 2006) * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/"Welcome Home" (Prologue) * Bath Time * Rules, Rules, Rules * Scamp Meets Angel * "A World Without Fences" * Street Dog * Buster * "Junkyard Society Rag" * Scamp Ran Away * Reggie's Alley * The Tramp * Run * Searching for Scamp * "I Didn't Know that I Could Feel this Fashion" * Missing Scamp * Scamp's Choice * Junkyard Dog * Looking for Angel * "Always There" * The Pound * Going Home * Welcome to the Family * End Credits/"Bella Notte" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant)